


It's all about control

by harin91



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Subaru being Subaru, a couple of swear words, and past het, for the eito exchange on LJ, mostly oral sex, there's a bit of Yasuba too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have different opinions on many matters, but one thing is certain: they all agree that Yoko has a thing for putting stuff in his mouth. He doesn't realise it until they help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/gifts).



> My entry for the 2015 [Eito Exchange](http://k8-rabu-rabu.livejournal.com)  
> Beta-reader courtney_bubble.  
> Original post [here](http://k8-rabu-rabu.livejournal.com/5847.html).
> 
> I don't usually write porn, but I tried!  
> Enjoy!

Maru opened the door and, at the scream of: “CHANCE!”, he jumped like a feline as he dove onto the giant and soft bed in the middle of the bedroom. After crying every kind of insults in Kansai-ben and running along the corridor to the door by now completely ajar, the house's owner found him laughing and thrashing on the duvet.  
  
“I remember specifically prohibiting the access to my room” Yokoyama said dimly. Ryo and Yasu appeared behind his back and, without even considering what Yoko just said, they entered the room and started wandering around in search of anything to show and comment with the others.  
  
“But Yuuchin, your bed is too soft not to jump on it!” Exclaimed Maru from the covers, lying on his belly on the other's bed.  
  
Yoko sighed, catching a glimpse of Hina coming near and leaning on the door's jamb.  
  
“Don't you know that if you forbid kids to do something they do it as an act of spite?” asked Shingo.  
  
“They're not children anymore, they got thirty years each and then some...” protested the house's owner, while Ohkura reached the group exploring the bedroom, remembering to turn on the light while entering. Subaru, the last one to leave the living room, came shortly after bringing in some of the bottles of alcohol they were consuming.  
  
“No drinks and food in this room!” tried Yoko, being ignored by both the vocalist and the drummer, who was already eating from a pack of senbei while sitting on the carpet in front of the television.  
  
Ryo was rummaging through the manga on a shelf, Maru had left the bed and was now looking inside the closet, while Yasu was searching in both the video games' case and the night stand. Subaru poured peach flavoured vodka in his small saké glass.  
  
“We want to discover all your secrets, Yuuchan!” accused Ryo, pointing his finger and betraying his half intoxication with a light staggering and the strange nickname used.  
  
“After ten and counting years together you still believe you don't know something about the others?” asked Shingo, puzzled but still the only one on the consciousness side, together with Yoko.  
  
“Maybe there's something he keeps hidden,” proposed Tacchon, munching a kuromame senbei, “like sexy cosplays or porn DVD under the bed...” he added, bending to gaze in the darkness under said bed.  
  
“We're talking about Yoko here,” noted Subaru: “I'm a hundred percent sure he has all those things...”  
  
“Indeed,” laughed Hina, getting a dirty look from Yoko, still by his side.  
  
“That's bullshit, I'm a completely different person from how I am at work. I don't dress as a woman in my free time and I've stopped watching porn since...”  
  
“Found it!” exclaimed Shota, with his back turned and the night stand's first drawer opened before him.  
  
Yoko went even paler than his already white skin tone. The guitarist turned around to show everyone his discovery, having it displayed carefully on his hands, extended like a tray. Silence fell heavily in the room and someone even held his breath.  
  
“What do you do with a vibrator?” Subaru asked candidly, “you always asserted you're straight as an arrow...”  
  
“Shibuyan! People can be confused! Or... both!” Shota scolded him, while Ryo stared in disbelief, slightly slow on the uptake: “Both?”  
  
“I'm not confused! And I don't use it for... that!” protested Yokoyama, about twenty octaves over, hiding his suddenly very red face behind his hands.  
  
“What do you use a pink vibrator for, then?” asked Maru with sincere curiosity, patting Yoko on this shoulder. Yoko recoiled, bumping into Shingo, who failed to repress a laugh and soon infected with hilarity the whole bunch of drunkards.  
  
“I don't use it! It's a... present, from my ex...” Yoko tried to explain, blocking the general laughter.  
  
“What? That's even more embarrassing!” noted Tacchon, shocked.  
  
“Please, explain yourself,” encouraged Shingo.  
  
Yokoyama took a deep breath: “I guess that, as a joke, my ex always said my lips and mouth are... well, big? And that I'd make nice blowjobs. So, still as a joke, she gave me that to 'exercise'.”  
  
A brief silence followed, during which Yokoyama's ear tips became almost violet and heated.  
  
“As a joke? We all know that's the truth,” said Subaru, “you've got a blowjob mouth.”  
  
“Can you please refrain to repeat the BJ word that much?” lamented Ohkura in a low tone.  
  
“What I'm trying to really understand here is: your 'ex' knew that much 'cause she had a dick, right?” laughed Ryo, promptly censored by Yasu: “Wait, real question here: did you actually exercise?” he asked, with a calm and flat tone.  
  
Yoko hid once again the face behind his hands: “She said that to make fun of me! Of course she was joking, isn't it something two lovers can talk and laugh about?” he said in panicked speed.  
  
“I can relate to that,” Maru thought out loud, nodding solemnly to the concern of everyone else.  
  
“And it's not that I exercised that often! One or two times just out of curiosity, it's not even worth consideration, right? And by the way I don't find what she said about me to be even true! I didn't even like it that much!” came Yokoyama's stream of consciousness, screamed through the hands blocking his face.  
  
“Tsundere king...” was Subaru's comment to Yasu's ear.  
  
“True,” nodded the guitarist.  
  
“Whatever, if you like it you should practise,” said the vocalist out loud: “Maybe you're good at it,”  
  
“Why are you all so sure I like it?” asked Yoko, offended.  
  
“It's called 'oral fixation',” Shingo explained calmly, “And to be true I always thought you had it. You like to put any kind of thing in your mouth and play with it, from pens to bottle's caps. Sometimes even the microphone.”  
  
“That's completely subconscious,” said Yoko, trying to defend himself.  
  
“Even more so. If you do it, it means it relaxes you and you like it. Maybe even during sex it  
may help you release stress...” proposed Maru.  
  
“It may increase the pleasure,” added Yasu, somehow always genuinely concerned about all his friend's libidos.  
  
Subaru took the dildo from the guitarist's hands and put it in good sight on the night stand. “Believe me, pal: enjoy yourself. You may find out that sucking dicks is your true vocation.”  
  
“Subaru-kun...” lamented Ohkura once again, annoyed by the vocalist's many poetical licenses.  
  
They soon archived the whole discussion by drinking some more and distracting themselves with Yokoyama's consoles and games.  
  
  
Two days passed without words on the matter, since after the other six left, Yoko had sported a hangover so strong he couldn't get up from his couch for almost twenty-four hours, if not to go to the toilet or drink a glass of fresh water.  
  
On the evening of the second day, though, while he was tidying up as best as he could before Mitsuru's return from Osaka, he found the pink phallic object once again, standing proudly on his night stand, between glasses still half-filled with alcohol and empty packages of senbei and biscuits.  
  
He glanced around warily, sat on his bed and took the object in his hand, verifying its weight and shape after a long time of abandon in that drawer. He soon noticed he was unconsciously biting his inferior lip and gave a start: what if Hina and Subaru were right? Was he really that orally fixated? It had always been true that those two old men knew him even better than he knew himself.  
  
He sat more comfortably, with his back to the pillows placed up against the headboard. He still had about two hour of solitude.  
  
He won over his own embarrassment and closed his eyes, opening his mouth slowly to receive the weight of the plastic phallus on his tongue.  
  
  
Yasuda opened his house's door wearing a blue and lilac flower's pyjamas and with a towel wrapped over his wet hair.  
  
“Yokocho?” he asked, slightly confused by the other's presence on his front door. “Did I forgot something at yours?” he wondered.  
  
Yokoyama shook his head: “May I talk to you for a bit?”.  
  
He waited for Shota's return from the bathroom sitting on the couch and drinking a strange infusion of herbs and flowers Yasuda had bought on his last trip to Okinawa. He heard the hair-drier being turned off and a moment after, Yasu came back to the living room, still in the same pyjamas but with dry and fluffy hair.  
  
“How can I help you?” he asked politely, sitting down by Yoko's side.  
  
Yoko took a deep breath: “I thought that you were the only one discreet enough to whom I could ask for advices... are we alone?” he asked, uneasy.  
  
Shota nodded, pointing to the dog basket where Moachin was sleeping deeply: “Alone but for him”.  
  
“Oh, ok. Well, uhm...” Yoko reorganised his thoughts, looking all around the room to avoid the other's gaze on him: “About that stuff of the other day... I tried”.  
  
Shota was silent for a while, meditating. Then he understood: “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Yoko.  
  
“And how it went?” asked the younger, encouraging.  
  
“I don't know...” admitted the other: “It's difficult to explain. But most of all it didn't have a great taste”.  
  
Shota made another pause, then said: “Well, it's still a piece of plastic that stayed in a drawer for years,” he observed honestly. “But the point is, doing it. I mean, did you... like it?.”  
  
Yoko blushed suddenly. “I don't know! That's why I wanted to... well, not that I'm an expert or that I ever... so I wanted to know if you... do you know how to teach me?” he asked in a whisper.  
  
“Ok,” Yasuda said immediately, nodding.  
Yoko looked at him half shocked and half relieved by how easily the whole dialogue had gone.  
  
“But if the main problem is the flavour, I don't think starting with a dildo or a vibrator is the right choice...” reflected seriously Shota, standing up from the couch.  
  
He disappeared briefly in the kitchen and came back with two soda popsicles. “Even though, to be fair, you should know the real deal doesn't have a nice flavour either...” he said gravely.  
  
“Oh, well... I imagined,” replied Yoko, receiving one of the popsicles, already unwrapped by Yasuda.  
  
“Ok, then...” started Shota, getting ready for the lesson. He turned on the side to face his pupil, who tentatively did the same. “First thing first, try to remember all the porn you saw and get your thoughts in order about all the times you were on the receiving end... and how you liked it.”  
  
Yokoyama's dumb stare told him many informations about his word's content, but he choose to ignore them, for now.  
  
“You first of all need to think that, even though it doesn't look like it, this practice helps both the involved to feel pleasure because, if it's done right, it benefits the receiver but also...” he got interrupted by Yoko, who was licking his fingers clutched around the ice lolly.  
  
“Sorry, it's melting...” he justified himself.  
  
“Alright, but seriously... you have to keep in mind that this is a position of control. You do like when you've got control, don't you?” Yasuda asked.  
  
Yoko nodded, a bit confused. He then licked his lips distractingly, still covered in sugary melted syrup.  
  
“Let's get it started,” sighed Shota, giving his popsicle a first tentative lick.  
  
  
On his way home, Yoko made a brief stop at a konbini and bought a six-pack of fruit popsicles.  
  
  
It was Subaru's fault the topic resurfaced, in the rehearsal studio's toilet, while they were recording their latest single.  
  
“I heard from Yasu he taught you how to suck a popsicle,” said the vocalist in a casual manner, from the urinal next to Yoko's.  
  
“It was supposed to be confidential...” lamented Yoko.  
  
“Shota tells me everything, deal with it. And? How did that go?” asked Subaru, curious.  
  
“Better than with my ex's present, I think I should throw that away...” replied the trumpet player.  
  
“Nah, don't do that. You can always find it useful in other ways,” suggested Subaru, like he was  
hosting a teleshopping program.  
  
Yoko sneered. “Right now I'm practising with ice lollies”.  
  
Subaru nodded, satisfied with the reply. “And you like that?” he asked, after a pause.  
  
“Uhm...” Yoko reflected carefully. “The banana one less than the strawberry one.”  
  
“I understand,” nodded the peer solemnly.  
  
  
“Niichan, why is that you're stashing so many popsicles in the winter?” whined Mitsuru in front of the freezer, a pack of grilled veggies in his hand. “There's no room for the frozen food!” he exclaimed.  
  
“Mind your own business,” replied Yoko from the couch, while playing videogames. “They gave them to me at work,” he added as an excuse.  
  
  
At St. Valentine's day, one of the staff's girls gave to the seven of them some jars of French spreadable creams. Yoko got a dark chocolate one.  
  
Ryo, who was present during the receiving and the opening of the gift, after a pair of his usual jokes had a brilliant idea: “Spread it on your ex's present! Maybe it helps with the taste,” he suggested, while he had a finger already inserted in his own jar of coffee cream.  
  
After dirtying half his bedroom with sticky and staining chocolate cream, he decided that the brilliant idea had been a fifty-fifty chance between success and defeat.  
  
His mail to Ryo had: 'Not suitable on diet days' as the subject.  
  
  
Maru, the one between Kanjani8 who was by far the most interested and involved in the matter, regularly sent him mails with suggestions on how to deepen his knowledge on oral sex.  
Some online articles were even interesting, but he had to put a stop to the bass player's desperate attempt to help when he found himself registered to an adult meeting site and all the notifications where questions about his price for a full service.  
  
“What is it of the sentence: 'I'd like to maintain this question as private as possible' that you don't get?” he exasperatedly asked to his mortified friend.  
  
“I was just thinking some experience with real people would help you find your way...” said Ryuuhei.  
  
Yoko sighed: “Maruchan, if I really had the porn actor's vocation, I assure you I wouldn't be here right now,” he said, as a matter of fact.  
  
Maru looked at him slightly confused while Shingo, who sat on the green room's couch, nodded vigorously from behind his sport magazine.  
  
  
He phoned Subaru to ask for advice: “Do you believe I should stop with the popsicles and try it on a real person?”  
  
“Have you already pinpointed a suitable victim?” asked the peer.  
  
“Why, are you offering?” he snapped back, annoyed.  
  
“Oops, going through a tunnel, need to hang up...”  
  
“I know you're on the couch in your underwear, you dick!” Yoko cried.  
  
  
After the vibrator's accident, Tacchon got quieter in Yoko's presence: he could partially understand the behaviour. Sex-related issues weren't always handled the way Subaru (an example among everyone) did and Ohkura, being the youngest member, had always been considered the most sensible on the matter. Moreover, discovering so suddenly the doubts and sexual curiosities of a bandmate, an older one in addition, was something that could make everyone uncomfortable, in Yoko's opinion.  
  
So much he was surprised when, after a yakiniku and beer dinner he offered the drummer as an apology, he had to escort a drunken Ohkura back to his home while listening to an infinite repeating of: “I can do it! If you need it that much I can help you, Yokoyama-kun! I won't let it be awkward between the two of us! Really, I can!”.  
  
He tried very hard to erase those words from his mind the moment after he heard them.  
  
Maybe, he reflected, it was time for a little examination of conscience about the effects his supposed oral fixation was causing to the other's psyches.  
  
But then he decided he'd better go to bed first and postpone the existential questions to the day after.  
  
  
The day after he realised that, if he was truly ready for the real deal like everyone was implying, there was only one person on earth he would, more or less gladly, put his mouth on, so to speak.  
  
He marched into Hirunandesu's dressing room, pointed his finger to Shingo and declared: “Prepare your hammer, 'cause I'm gonna go down on it like Miley Cyrus in Wrecking Ball.”  
Hina looked at him unimpressed, only raising an eyebrow.  
  
Behind him, Savannah's Yagi-san and Takahashi-san gave a nervous laugh.  
  
“You two always have the best and most original inside jokes,” observed Miura-chan, trying to hide her own embarrassment.  
  
“Not to mention outdated.” added Nanbara-san.  
  
  
“Someone has to explain me why I always get involved in your moments of loss of power of reasoning.” complained Shingo, as Yoko was messing about with his belt trying to remove it.  
  
They had been left alone in the green room.  
  
“Because we're best friends and you're a good person and hopefully we're made for each other and you love me so much you can't say no to me?” offered Yoko. “If that was the case... I guess I'll be happy.”  
  
“I'm sure it would at least solve some of your existential doubts,” commented Hina, picking up his phone to look at the digital clock. “Would it take long? I got Recomen in a bit.”  
  
“Wouldn't I know?” said Yoko sarcastically, pushing him against the make-up table: “Stay here.”  
  
“Isn't it better if I sit down? Like, on the couch?” offered Shingo, observing the bandmate kneeling before him, knees on the floor: “Or should I get you a pillow?.”  
  
“Aw, thanks,” Yoko got embarrassed, waiting for the other to get back with said pillow, “that's why I chose you.”  
  
“Lucky me...” joked Shingo, helping him in removing his own jeans. “You sure you practised long enough?” he asked.  
  
“Do I really need all those popsicles? I thought in the end it's a natural and spontaneous process...” confessed Yoko, staring at the floor.  
  
“For some more than the others and we know how you usually take unexpected news.”  
  
“Believe me, above all your cock is the least unexpected thing ever.”  
  
Shingo tsked and lowered his pants.  
  
Yoko smirked: “Nice display, King of all heteros. I got you in the worst position ever, didn't I?” he said, removing his own shirt. “Let's get this off to avoid stains... I don't trust this thing's range.”  
  
“Why, should we test it? Make it a challenge?”  
  
“Note it down for next TV special,” joked the trumpet player.  
  
“Yoko, get on with it already,” sighed Shingo, patting his bandmate's cheek. Yoko got surprised by that first contact and stopped the movement abruptly, taking Hina's hands and making him grab onto the table behind him: “Okay but you have to keep still and tell me how I'm going, are we clear?.”  
  
“Just... please don't bite,” said Hina with a tiny smile.  
  
Yoko took a deep breath, closed his eyes and gave a first tentative lick to the almost still flaccid penis, making Hina sigh loudly.  
  
“Use your hand,” he suggested.  
  
“Oh, right...” mumbled Yoko, obeying immediately and falling silent, fully concentrated on the task. He succeeded in taking Hina's cock to an almost full erection in a couple of minutes.  
Hina found out he'd much prefer keeping his eyes closed, but from time to time he felt he had to make sure of the other's well-being. Especially when he started licking again, this time using his hand as a support.  
  
“You aren't making many sounds,” said Yokoyama slightly disappointed, moving his hand once again up and down from base to tip and back again, trying to imitate the movements he would have liked.  
  
“Strange as it sounds, I'm not usually that loud during sex,” replied Hina at a low tone. Yoko wasn't convinced. “In porn, at this point, they were already mewling.”  
  
“It's the slight difference between fiction and reality no one ever explained to you,” said Hina ironically, adding: “Does the taste still bother you?”.  
“No, not that much... yet,” Yoko replied sincerely, “but the first place still goes to the tropical fruits' popsicle”.  
  
“I should try it,” noted Shingo, closing his eyes once again.  
The situation began to get better for him when Yoko tried for the first time to take just the tip in his mouth and, maybe by mistake, it touched his front teeth, made Hina's lower body spasm slightly.  
  
“Well, that was unexpected,” he commented after finding his voice again. Yoko went on and after circling the tip with his tongue, he gave a first, tiny sucking.  
Shingo arched his back and tried to restrain a surprised gasp of pleasure.  
  
“How am I going so far? Yasu said the “surprise effect” is an important feature,” Yoko said proudly, looking up for the first time and accidentally crossing gazes with Shingo. They blushed.  
  
“Yes, good. Just...” tried Shingo, then said something else: “How are you?”.  
Yoko didn't reply, confused by the question.  
  
“I hope Yasu explained to you that you have to feel some pleasure yourself or this is all a waste of time,” Murakami struggled to explicate, one hand over Yoko's head to try and guide him.  
  
“He said it's not about total submission, but control and power but it's difficult to establish it with a popsicle or a pink dildo,” admitted Yoko, the tip of his ears almost violet.  
Shingo looked down and found the other's erection already straining his joggers. He smiled and said: “Take your pants off.”  
  
“Eh?” asked Yoko, bewildered.  
  
Shingo lowered suddenly and captured the other's lips, red and humid, with his. Yoko reacted in surprise and put his hands on Hina's chest, but didn't keep him back. Then he realised what he wasn't doing and let himself go to the heated kiss, closing his eyes.  
  
He felt Shingo's hand descend his torso and grab his trousers' elastic and gasped for the sudden friction.  
  
“Take yourself out, you need to feel good,” said Shingo once again. “Alright? Get yourself comfortable.”  
  
Yoko nodded, glassy eyes half-closed for the intensity of the last couple of seconds. He tried to get up and relocate, but his legs gave up and he fell back down, knees hitting the pillow.  
Hina helped him and carried him to the couch, having him sit on it. Yoko was holding on his hand quite tightly and seemed not inclined to let go.  
  
Hina used the free one to stroke his forehead, shifting his already messed up fringe even more: “Do you want to stop?” he asked, feeling like a schoolboy during his first experience.  
Yoko said no and grabbed his hips, guiding him until he was knelt over the couch with his legs astride.  
  
“Not now, I'm starting to learn something,” he said, determined.  
  
“But in the meantime...” ordered Hina with a strong look. Yoko lowered his joggers and pants enough to get his erected cock out and take it in one hand.  
  
“I don't know if I can coordinate,” he admitted.  
  
“Don't worry, you just need to get used,” sighed Shingo, still somehow stroking the other's hair.  
Yoko took him in his mouth again and they soon found a good rhythm. He closed his eyes once again and let go, careful to make some pant and moans to guide the other.  
  
He looked down at some point and found Yoko's big, darkened eyes fixed on his own, blinking from a flushed face; his lips, red and abused, moved rhythmically around his cock.  
  
He gave a thrust with his hips and for a split of seconds he feared he'd make the other choke, but Yoko took it and sucked even deeper and harder, making him almost cry out.  
He repeated the movement over and over, gently guiding Yoko's head with his hand.  
  
He was somehow reaching a good point when Yoko suddenly stopped, distanced himself a bit and put his free hand against his jaw. “After a while, it hurts here,” he whined.  
Shingo hit him hard on the head.  
  
“Then slow down!”  
  
“But we're doing this for hours! I'm tired! You sure you're not almost there? I'm doing the best I can!” he protested, tired and annoyed.  
Shingo got pity of him.  
  
“Spread your legs a bit,” he said lowering himself on the other's thighs, making their erections touch and them gasp almost in sync.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Yoko with a trembling voice, observing the other's hand take both their cocks and start jerking them off.  
  
“I'm taking control,” Hina explained simply.  
  
Yoko pouted immediately, an expression slightly ruined by the moans he couldn't restrain: “I should have been the one in control!”  
  
“Shhh,” Shingo silenced him, at his patience's limit. He tentatively kissed him on the forehead, whispering, “Let's try like this”.  
  
His free hand came near Yoko's lips as he immediately disclosed them to welcome Hina's long fingers in his mouth. He played with his tongue, then closed his eyes and started sucking eagerly. Their hips moved more and more frantically against each others to create friction and pleasure.  
  
With a quick exchange of glances Yoko let Hina's fingers fall from his mouth and grabbed the back of the other's head instead, guiding him toward his lips for long, heated kisses. He soon had Hina's tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it, almost on reflex.  
He came and Shingo came shortly after him, covering in white stripes both his abdomen and the other's t-shirt. He gasped and tried to find his breathe again, his mouth and nose pressed against Hina's skin, just under his neck.  
  
They lazily kissed one last time, just a peck on the lips, before they collapsed messily on the couch. Shingo somehow found himself completely pressed down by Yoko's body weight. For some strange reasons, he couldn't get himself to complain about it.  
  
“You're the best,” murmured Yoko, once again breathing against his skin.  
  
“Thanks, I get it frequently,” he joked.  
  
“But I'm the only one who's sincere,” replied the other, making him laugh and approve with a light: “Uh-uhm”.  
  
“You're also almost too big for just one mouth.”  
  
“Nah, you just need more practice. But I believe for your safety you should stick to popsicles for a little while more.”  
  
“What? You're not coming to my house tomorrow to try again?” proposed Yoko, lifting his head to search for his bandmate's conspiratorial look.  
  
“Can we come too? We missed the first part,” said Ryo, sitting on the armchair in front of the couch.  
  
Yasu clapped loudly, moved. “Well done, disciple! I'm proud of you!”  
  
“Why are you all in Hirunandesu's green room?” asked Shingo, more exasperated than angry, while Yoko snuggle up against him even more to hide himself.  
  
“There were five on one bets you would try it after live broadcasting...” said Maru.  
  
“And as Eito we should always share this kind of big events, all together. It's on the contract,” Subaru lied solemnly.  
“Even though we knew you wouldn't agree,” added Tacchon.  
  
“So we snuck in!” completed Yasu.  
  
“Just remember that relationships between the members are prohibited,” underlined Subaru, and was immediately hit on the arm by Yasu. “Shibuyan, we've already established that Yokohina are excused!”  
  
“Oh bliss, oh joy,” sighed Shingo.  
  
“It's not fair, though...” said Maru, but was ignored.  
  
“Hina, I don't want them anymore, send them away,” whined Yoko, already half asleep, making them laugh.  
  
  
The next day all six of them showed up at Yokoyama's house, with a pack of popsicles each and a new videogame.  
  
Subaru had hidden alcohol in a rucksack, as it's usually done during school trips.  
Mitsuru and Tsutomu, who opened the door and found them there, exchanged a quick glance and rapidly retrieved their coats from the hanger: “Niichan, we're going out! Have fun!” they shouted cheerfully, already by the stairs.


End file.
